Fitting in
by Rozjeee
Summary: Sora moves in with his mom and brother Roxas in Twilight Town after a hateful life with his father. SoRi / AkuRoku / Zemyx / LeonCloud pairings. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Fitting in.**

Sora is a boy of 16 years old. He lives with his mother and older brother, Roxas, in Twilight Town. Before he moved to Twilight Town, he lived with his father. But his father has several problems like drinking problems and couldn't take care of Sora anymore, so that's why Sora's mother insisted on Sora moving to Twilight Town and living with her and his brother.

**CHAPTER 1**

"Sora! Would you get up already?! You're gonna be late on your first day on Twilight High!" A voice yelled from downstairs.

Sora always had trouble with getting out of his bed, he liked sleeping way too much. And that's the reason why he always came late on his previous school.

"A few more minutes…" Sora muttered to himself.

"No Sora, get up _now_! If you want the school to get a good first impression of you, you should get out of bed!" A woman said to him, with a hard voice, while standing in his doorway this time.

"Whoa!" The hard voice of the woman made Sora scare and he fell out of his bed. "Mom, I'd appreciate it if you didn't scare me like that!"

"I'm sorry honey but you _really _need to get up now. Roxas already left!" His mother left Sora's room. "I'm going to get my things ready and head off for work! Don't be late Sora!"

"That jerk could've waited for me!" Sora said frustrated.

"He could, but then he would be late too and he was also going to pick up Naminé and you know how Roxas when things are about Naminé." His mother yelled from downstairs.

Naminé was Roxas' girlfriend. They'd been dating for half a year no and he was totally obsessed with her.

Sora wondered how his mother could've heard what he said. He decided that it was indeed the right thing to do if he didn't want to be late so he got out of his bed. And he walked, still half sleeping, to the bathroom. The following half an hour, Sora was busy getting his hair done.

"Argh, stupid hair. You never are in the position I want you to be!" He muttered complainingly. Then, finally, his hair got right. Sora looked at himself in the mirror and smiled satisfied. He looked better at himself and eventually was looking at his own eyes. His eyes made him remember his father. He thought back at the time he lived with his father. This was a time he would rather have erased from his mind.

Sora looked at the clock on the bathroom wall and realised he was already late. "Shit!" He whispered and ran out of the bathroom, down the stairs and into the kitchen.

He noticed the kitchen was empty, like the rest of the house. His mom was already gone, heading of to work. Sora quickly grabbed an apple and went on his way to school.

When he arrived at Twilight High, he looked around and saw that nobody was there. He figured the classes must already have started. Sora looked at the school. The building probably was 50 years old, or even older. It still was in good shape though.

Sora entered the building and noticed a desk with a woman sitting behind it. He walked to the desk.

"Can I help you sweety?" The woman asked kindly.

"Uhm yeah.. I'm new.." Sora muttered and started to blush. He wasn't very good at these kind of things.

"What's your name then? We have several newcomers and I don't know every one of them by name." The woman said with a warm smile.

"My name's.. Sora.. Sora Haruno." Sora was still blushing and looking at the woman. The woman had long brown waivy hair, up in two tails. Her eyes weer deep greenblue, like the color of a very clear part of the sea. You could drown into them. The expression in her eyes was very warm and overall, the woman seemed so kind and warm. She would make an excellent mother.

"Oh, I see here you're the younger brother of a student here. Roxas, right?" The woman asked. "Yes, that's right." Sora replied.

"How nice! Well one second," the woman said and grabbed some papers. "Here is your timetable," the woman pointed at one of the papers. "And this is a copy of the schoolrules," she pointed at the other paper. "I assume you're not going to break any rules!" She gave again that warm smile.

Sora was feeling more comfortable because of the woman's smile. "No, of course not. I'm not a rule-breaking kind of person." Sora said chuckling. "Okay, that's settled then!" The woman said. "Thank you for everything." Sora said to the woman, trying to give his most warm smile. The woman saw the smile and gave an even bigger smile. "No problem sweety! By the way, my name's Aerith. If you have any questions or remarks, let me know so I can help you out!" "If I have questions or remarks, you'll be the first one I'll go to!" Sora replied, gave a smile and left.

"Okay.. according to this timetable.. My first class is.. Math. Ah, eww. Math.." Sora said disgusted and went on looking for the classroom where his Math class should be.

While walking through the hallways, he was trying to remember his timetable by heart. So he didn't looked in front of him and bumped into someone.

Sora fell to the ground and let go of his paper, which where spreading all over the floor. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm such a klutz, I didn't watch where I was going.." Sora brought out, not looking at the person he bumped into in.

"It's okay. I wasn't also paying attention." A male voice replied.

Sora looked up and looked at the guy he had bumped into. His eyes where deep blue, they were kinda like Aerith's but this guy's eyes where more blue, deep ocean blue. The guy had blue-greyish hair without any model in it. The moment Sora looked into the guy's eyes, he felt a warm rushing feeling from his stomach up to his neck. As a result, Sora started blushing.

"Are you feeling okay? You're kinda turning up red.." the guy noticed.

"Oh.. uhm, yeah I'm feeling fine.." Sora muttered while getting up.

"Riku." The guy said and held out his hand.

Sora shook his hand and while doing so, he felt the feeling in his stomach, growing bigger and bigger. It felt like his stomach would explode and would release all kinds of butterflies. "I.. I'm Sora.." he brought out.

"Well, hi, Sora. I guess you're new around, huh?" Riku asked.

"Yeah I am."

"Well, you do know you're already late?"

"Yeah, I figured.."

Riku reached to Sora's papers on the ground. "Can I?" Riku asked gently. Sora's stomach was feeling to explode even more each time Sora heard Riku's voice. "Yeah sure.." Sora muttered. Riku grabbed the papers and took a look at them. "Oh, it says here you're in the same class as me!" Riku said enthousiastic. Okay, Sora's stomach was ready to explode. In the same class as Riku? Sora could watch him all day long, this felt like heaven, even though he had only met Riku. "Oh, that's great!" Sora said, trying to cover up his butterfly feelings for Riku.

"Well, I'm already late too, so come on, I'll walk you to Maths." Riku said with a warm smile.

Sora's stomach was building up more and more butterflies.

"I hate Maths.." Sora said with a difficult face.

Riku chuckled. "I do too, but I guess no one likes Maths, huh?"

Sora nodded once. He looked at Riku while Riku was looking forward, leading the way too Maths. He looked at his silver hair. How could hair become so silver? Sora didn't care, he liked Riku's hair. And those eyes of Riku, Sora could just drown into them. When Riku noticed Sora was looking at him, Sora quickly looked away, but what he didn't notice was that Riku was smiling.

"Well, we're here. Prepare yourself." Riku said.

Sora looked confused. "She isn't one of the most sympathic persons on this school. And she hates students getting late, she really hates it." Riku said.

Riku opened the door of the classroom and entered. Sora followed Riku into the classroom. All the students looked up when they entered the classroom. Suddenly a woman's voice rose up from behind.

"Ah, Riku, I'm glad you decided to accompany us." The voice said hard and sarcastically. "And I see you brought a friend. Who are you, young man?" The voice demanded.

"My name's Sora.. I'm new." Sora muttered.

"And Sora, do you also have a last name or is it just 'Sora'?" The woman asked.

Sora was already frightened by the woman and he only had been in the class for like two minutes. "Sora Haruno.." Sora muttered again.

"Oh, you're the younger brother of Roxas. I see, well, you can sit next to Yuffie over there." The woman pointed to a empty seat next to a girl. The girl had short black hair and deep brown eyes. What was it here with everyone having deep colored eyes? The girl gave a warm smile to Sora. "And I'm Mrs. Yakano, I'm _trying_ to teach you young teenagers the beautiful _arts _of Maths." She said cocky.

Right, the beautiful arts of maths, like that ever could excist, Sora thought to himself.

"And you, Mr. Riku, go to your seat next to Kairi, you have interrupted my class enough already. If I hear any word of you the next half an hour, I'm sending you to the principal's office." Mrs. Yakano said grumpy.

"Guess she's having her period again.. She has those like, three times _per week_!" Riku whispered to Sora. Sora chuckled and felt the butterflies becoming wild.

"What was that Riku?!" Mrs. Yakano asked angry.

"Nothing ma'am!" Riku answered and quickly moved to the seat next to the girl with the brown hair called Kairi.

Sora walked to the table where the girl called Yuffie was sitting and seated himself next to her. She was paying attention to the explination Mrs. Yakano was giving. Sora looked at her. She gave Sora the impression that she could be a ninja. Sora didn't know why he was thinking that but she just could be a ninja. Then suddenly she looked at Sora.

"Hi! I'm Yuffie." Yuffie whispered.

"My name's Sora. And why are we whispering..?" Sora whispered back.

"Because if she catches us talk-"

"YUFFIE! IS IT TOO HARD TO PAY ATTENTION?!" Mrs. Yakano screamed from the front of the classroom, which made everyone scare and look up.

"I'm sorry ma'am…" Yuffie apoligised and looked down. Mrs. Yakano nodded once and went on with her explination.

"That's what happens when she catches students talking during her explination…" Yuffie whispered. "We'll talk when class is over, 'kay?" Yuffie whispered.

Sora nodded and Yuffie smiled at him. People where being very nice to him on his first day, something he didn't expect at all. At his first day on his previous school, people weren't nice _at all_. They called him names like 'fag' or 'gay' because he liked being friends with girls.

Sora decided that paying attention to Mrs. Yakano's explination was the bets thing to do, after all, he didn't want to miss anything because he already missed some things when transferring schools. The whole hour passed on with Mrs. Yakano's explination. When finally the hour was over, a bell rang, which made Sora scare.

"That's the bell, silly!" Yuffie said laughing.

Sora started blushing. "I'm sorry, it's not the kind of bell I'm used too, the one on my previous school was way too different." Sora said and laughed a little bit too.

Yuffie smiled at him. "Well, let's start over! My name's Yuffie!"

"Well, like I said, I'm Sora. I don't know if you know Roxas? But I'm his younger brother." Sora said.

"Roxas.. Hmm.. Isn't that Naminé's boyfriend?" Yuffie asked.

"Yes! Do you know Naminé then?" Sora asked suprisingly.

"She's been my best friend for 10 years now!" Yuffie said enthousiasticly as they walked out of the classroom.

"Seriously? I never heard her talk about you!" Sora exclaimed while he was looking around him, looking for him.

"Oh, well, I never heard her talk about you either! So I guess that makes us even, huh?" Yuffie said smiling and noticed Sora was looking for something, for someone. "Are you looking for someone?"

"Yeah.. Uhm.. That Riku guy, I wanted to thank him for this morning." Sora said. Yuffie asked what happened this morning and Sora explained about first getting papers from Aerith and eventually bumping into Riku and Riku walking with him.

"You like him." Yuffie suddenly brought out.

"W-what?!" Sora yelled surprised.

"You. like. Riku. I can tell already. The way you were looking at him in class, yes I saw you were looking at him, and the way you were looking for him when class ended. You like Riku." Yuffie said with a soft voice.

Sora didn't know what to say. Was it that obvious? He didn't even talk about Riku in that way. Yuffie really must have observating eyes or something? All he knew now is that Yuffie probably notices everything.

"It's okay. I'm not homophobe. I think it's rather cute actually! And if you'd like, I can find out what Riku thinks of you?" Yuffie asked.

"N-no.. I'ts okay, you don't have to do that. He's probably straight and stuff, so it's okay." Sora muttered.

"Well, okay then! And I should get going, my arts class starts in a few seconds and I really don't want to get late!" Yuffie said and started running to her arts class.

Sora looked at his timetable and saw he had a free hour. He didn't know where to go though so he just went back to the main building, where Aerith was. When he walked through the hallways, he saw all kinds of kids. He wondered how all those people where going to react at him, about him being gay. People would get to know soon. Yuffie would keep it to herself, right? He seriously hoped so much she would keep it to herself.

"Hey Sora!" A voice said from behind. Sora turned around and saw his older brother.

"Hey Rox." Sora muttered.

"How are you? Sorry I didn't wait this morning but I didn't want to get late too, I'm sorry." Roxas apoligized to his brother.

"It's okay Rox," Sora smiled, "I just had my first Maths class. That teacher.. Mrs. Something, is really scary. She was so grumpy, it wasn't even funny!" Sora exclaimed.

"I know, Mrs. Yakano is _always_ grumpy, I think it's something permanent!" Roxas said. "So, where are you heading?"

"I got a free hour, so I don't know. Where do you guys go when you have a free hour?" Sora asked.

"Oh, I got one too. And it depends where people go. Some go the school library to do their homework," Sora made a puke face, which made Roxas laugh, "But some go outside and some just go sit somewhere. But, come with me. I'll show you some places of the school and I'll take you to the place where I always go when I have a free hour." Roxas said and started walking.

Sora followed Roxas to several places in the school. Roxas showed him some classrooms where always was given one kind of subject, like the biology classroom. And after that, Roxas took Sora to the cafeteria, where people sat during the breaks between classes.

"The cafeteria is only open during the breaks?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, but we've got machines too. You know, where you can get chocolate and stuff. We also have a coffee machine. Most people love coffee when they're stressing because of their homework or something." Roxas said and chuckled. " Come, I'll show you now where I always sit." Roxas walked to the school doors and went outside. Sora decided to follow his older brother.

After a five minute walk, they arrived at a building next to the school. "This was made for students who have free hours or stuff. It's some kind of lounge, so students can relax." Roxas entered the building. "It's called Twilight High Lounge." Roxas said. " Pretty dull name, huh?" Sora said. "Kinda yeah. I don't know who came up with it." Roxas continued. "But here's where I always sit with some friends of mine. You remember Hayner, Pence and Olette, right?" Roxas asked. Sora nodded.

They walked up the stairs and got on the second floor. Sora followed Roxas to a room where several people where sitting.

"Hey all!" Roxas said loud.

"Seriously Roxas, everytime you come here, you always yell. If you just say you're here, we'll understand too. We're not deaf, you know." A dirty-blonde guy said complaining.

Sora chuckled and entered the room too.

"Oh you brought Sora!" A black-haired girl said enthousiastic. "Hi! Do you remember me? I'm Olette! Roxas told us you were transferring to Twilight High and I've really been looking forward you coming here!" The girl said.

Sora blushed and chuckled. "Hi Olette. Yeah I remember you." Sora said smiling.

"Well, I guess you remember Pence and Hayner too, huh?" Roxas asked and pointed to the dirty-blonde and a guy with black hair.

"Yeah, I'm not that forgetful." Sora said laughing.

"Well, you know dad was, so maybe it has passed on to you?" Roxas said laughing.

When Roxas mentioned their dad, Sora became silent. He was thinking of his dad again. Sora looked at his arms and the marks where very light, it has been a long time ago and the physical scars were fading but the emotional ones weren't.

"Helloooo. Sora, earth to Sora?" Roxas waved in front of Sora's eyes.

"Yeah, sorry. I was day-dreaming." Sora lied and thought of something else.

Then, all of a sudden, people where yelling outside. The whole gang looked up and ran down the stairs, leaving Sora behind. Sora wondered what was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sora decided to follow his older brother and the others because he sure wasn't going to find out what was going on if he stayed up stairs. So Sora ran down the stairs and out of the building. When he arrived outside, he saw his brother and the others were watching a fight between a redhead and some other guys.

"What's going on Rox?" Sora asked while he stood next to his brother.

"I don't know but I'm guessing Sephiroth is ganging up on Axel again. He always does that, he doesn't like Axel. God, he's such a jerk!" Roxas muttered angry.

Sora looked at the redhead standing on one side and some guys on the other side. "And who's that Sephi-guy and who's Axel?" He asked confused.

"Sephiroth is the guy with the long silver hair, and those guys next to him, are his slaves. They treat him like a god and are willing to do everything for them," Roxas rolled his eyes when he said that, "And the redhead is Axel." Sora noticed Roxas' eyes had some kind of sparkle when he talked about Axel.

Axel had fire-red hair. It almost looked like his head was really _on_ fire. He also had really green eyes, again someone with deep eyes. He couldn't see Axel very clear though, he was too far away.

Sephiroth on the other hand, had long silver hair. It almost looked like Riku's hair, although Riku was nice, _very _nice and Sephiroth was a jerk. Sora immediately knew he was on Axel's side for certain because Axel really looked like a nice guy and didn't seem to deserve this. Roxas seemed to like Axel too and Sora and his brother _always _liked the same people. Probably something with the same taste.

"Sephiroth, seriously, why don't you get a life and just leave me alone." Axel muttered irritated.

"Shut the _fuck _up you fucking fag. Don't talk to Sephiroth like that." One guy, standing next to Sephiroth, suddenly said to Axel.

"Why do you even act like he's some kind of god? He's just a fucking human like you and me." Axel said and rolled his eyes. "Geez."

"Shut up Axel, you really need to be taught a lesson, you fag." Sephiroth laughed. "Get him." He said.

The guys standing next to Sephiroth took the instructions and walked to Axel. They laughed on a really evil and non-funny way. Sora was afraid for what was coming, he knew the guys planned something.

When the guys stood in front of Axel, they just looked at him. And then suddenly one of them punched Axel right in his face. Axel got a bleeding nose and fell to the ground.

"AXEL!" Roxas yelled and immediately ran to Axel. He pushed the guys away and helped Axel up. "Are you okay?" Roxas asked with a soft tone. "Yeah I'm okay, I'm not that soft Roxie." Axel said grinning and wiped the blood on his face away.

One of the guys walked to Roxas. "Get out of the way, or do you want a punch as well?" He asked threathingly.

"Bring it on. Seriously, if you want Axel, you need to get through me." Roxas said angry.

"Oh okay.. I'm sorry.." The guy said and walked away. When Roxas thought he scared the guy off, the guy turned around and gave an unexpected punch in Roxas' face and Roxas fell to the ground as well. When this happened, Olette, Hayner and Pence ran to Roxas. Olette helped Roxas up and Hayner and Pence joined the fight with Axel. All three of them where standing in front of Olette and Roxas. The guys got slightly angry because of everyone meddling in the fight and they started hitting around. One of them hit both Hayner and Pence hard and they also hit the ground.

"Hayner! Pence!" Sora yelled and ran to the two of them. "Are you guys okay?" He asked worried. They nodded. Sora got up and turned to the guys. "Stop it okay?!" He yelled.

The guys started laughing and Sephiroth joined his gang. "Aww, how sweet, the newbie is defending his loser friends. You want to join too? Fine by me!" Sephiroth ran to Sora and hit him so hard, Sora fell to the ground and his head hit the ground. Sora didn't get up.

"SORA!" Roxas yelled and immediately ran to his younger brother and sat next to him. "You son of a bitch, do that one more time and I'll seriously kill you." Roxas yelled at Sephiroth.

"Whatever, asshole." Sephiroth said with a totally uninteresting tone. Then suddenly Sephiroth got hit from behind by some guy.

"WHAT THE…!" One of Sephiroth's 'slaves' yelled when he saw Sephiroth hitting the ground.

Roxas was trying to get Sora up but Sora was hit badly and it took some time. When Sora could get up again, he saw Sephiroth lying on the ground and a guy standing next to him, fighting with one of Sephiroth's 'slaves'. Sora looked closer to the guy and he immediately recognised who it was, it was Riku. Sora smiled instantly and watched how Riku took care of the guys.

After Riku fought with the guys, he told them that they shouldn't touch one of the others one more time because then they'd have real trouble. "Oh and Sephiroth?" Riku suddenly said. Sephiroth turned around grumpy and scared at the same time. Riku suddenly hit Sephiroth in the eye, which surprised everybody. "That one's for Sora." And Riku turned to Sora and the others.

"Are you okay Sora?" Riku asked gently.

"Yeah, I am now!" Sora said with a huge smile on his face. "Ouch, I think Sephiroth hit me really hard."

"Hmph, I'll get that guy the next time, he seriously won't get away with this." Riku muttered angry.

Sora looked into Riku's eyes and it gave him the feeling Riku already cared for him. The butterflies in Sora's stomach got a rush again and Sora's stomach felt like exploding, again.

Riku turned to the others. "Roxas, Axel, Hayner, Pence, are you okay too?" He asked the boys.

"Yeah, we're fine," Hayner said, "But if I lay my hands on Sephiroth, he won't bug us again!" He said heroicallly. Olette stood next to Hayner and giggled.

"First of all," Axel started, "Sephiroth bugged _me_, and second, you really showed us your fighting skills Hayner!" Axel said sarcastically.

"Shut up, redhead." Hayner said grumpy.

"Hayner, sush." Roxas said to Hayner.

"But he..!" Hayner didn't continue and looked the other way.

"Thanks Roxie, for helping me." Axel said softly which made Roxas blush lightly, and he hoped for gods sake nobody saw it. "Yeahh.. uhmm.. No problem Axel."

Sora got on his feet and walked to Riku. "Riku.. uhmm.. Thanks for saving me.. Well, not really saving me.. more standing up for me.. but.. Yeah, you know what I mean.." Sora muttered.

"Oh, no problem Sora. Sephiroth's just really a jerk and he just can't lay hands on you or else-" Riku couldn't finish his sentence because a girl ran to him. "Riku! Are you okay? I saw what happened through the windows! God, you worry me too much! Whenever Sephiroth's messing around and you join the fight, it mostly ends not very good!" The girl yelled worried.

Sora looked at the girl and recognised her, it was Kairi, from this morning.

"Don't worry so much Kai, I'm capable of defending myself." Riku said, smiled, hugged and kissed the girl on the cheek.

Sora couldn't believe what just happened. He couldn't think straight anymore. Straight, that's what Riku was. The few seconds which followed next, felt like centuries. Sora felt his heart breaking, of a guy he met this morning. It didn't matter how long he knew Riku though, it felt like love on first sight. The butterflies in his stomach were dying. They couldn't handle it, Sora couldn't handle it. He immediately walked away, walking back to the main building of the school.

Stupid stupid stupid Sora, of course he's straight. How could you ever like a guy who's straight, are you dumb or something? Sora though to himself.

He left everybody behind, telling nobody where he was going. His head was still hurting and now his heart was hurting too. Well, great first day. He entered the building, and as soon as he'd taken a step inside, the bell rang, scaring him _again. _He saw students appearing from everywhere, heading for one way. Probably the cafeteria, or outside. He didn't know and he didn't care. He was just looking at the students walking. He decided to spend his break somewhere too, somewhere he didn't had to face someone he knew. That wasn't very hard though, he left all the others behind outside and Yuffie would probably be in the cafeteria.

Couldn't just one time in his life, something go well? He had his heart broken on his last school too, by Demyx. Demyx was a very chipper guy but he didn't was what he looked like. At first, he looked really nice and cute but then.. He started using Sora and hitting Sora. And eventually, he started whoring Sora out. It hurt Sora really bad, and it took him a long time to get over it. Sora thought he could make a fresh start, by coming to this school and moving in with his mom, but it wasn't obviously that easy.

"Sora!" A voice said from behind. Sora was sick of voices coming from behind.

"What?!" He turned around and looked who called him, he saw it was Yuffie.

"Oh, well ex-_cuuuse_ me, someone's having his period!" Yuffie apoligised sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Yuffie.. I'm not feeling well.." Sora said with a slight depressing tone.

"Oh, what happened sweetie..?" Yuffie asked.

"Don't wanna talk about it.. At least not here.." Sora said and looked around, they were standing in front of the main entrance.

"Hmm.. I understand.." Yuffie said. "Oh, wait, come with me!" Yuffie pulled Sora with her and took him somewhere. It took some minutes before she stopped. Sora looked around and didn't recognise where they were. "Nobody can't hear us here." Yuffie smiled.

"Where _are _we Yuffie?" Sora asked her and looked around again. They were in some kind of room with tables and chairs and some plants.

"Oh, a place where students can sit in their breaks or free hours to study or something. But it's rarely used, most of the students go to the cafeteria, or outside or the lounge! I'll take you there sometime too!" Yuffie said smiling.

"I've already been there.." Sora said and looked away.

"What? When?" Yuffie asked surprised.

"Just half an hour ago.." He didn't look at Yuffie.

"Sora.. What happened?" Yuffie asked.

Sora sighed and looked at Yuffie again. He told her about Roxas taking him to the lounge, about the fight with Sephiroth, about Riku and Kairi. He sounded depressed.

"Aww.. Honey.. Things will get right.. And about Riku and Kairi, I really don't know.. Sometimes they really look like a couple, but.. Yeah.." Yuffie said, got up and walked to Sora. She told Sora to get up and she hugged him really tight.

Sora felt a little better. He only had met Yuffie today, but she felt like a real friend already. Some things about his first day were positive, and that included Yuffie.

"Thanks Yuffie.. I feel better already." The brunette said and smiled at her.

Yuffie chuckled. "I tend to have that effect on people!" She smiled. "Now, come with me. We'll sit in the cafeteria and I'll get you some chocolate! Chocolate'll make you feel even _more _better!" She smiled at him and walked with him to the cafeteria.

After the break was over and Sora finished his chocolate, he looked at his timetable and saw he had History. Sora liked History. Most people find History boring because it all happened in the past but Sora didn't look it at that way. He thought you shouldn't ignore the past because you could learn from it. Although Sora didn't actually followed his own theories, because he tried to forget his past as much as possible. He searched in his bag for his timetable, to check it again for the classroom when suddenly patted on his back. Sora turned around and saw the redhead from the fight.

"Hi." The redhead said smiling.

"Uh, hi." Sora said and closed his bag.

"It's Sora right? You're the brother of Roxas, right?" Axel asked.

Sora nodded and rubbed his head because the headache still wasn't gone.

Axel saw what Sora was doing. "I wanted to thank you for helping me out, like your brother. It was really brave of you, standing up against Sephiroth and his gang." Axel smiled again.

Sora looked at Axel and there was something about him. Something Axel had where Sora recognised himself in. Sora could always find out how people where by looking at their eyes so he checked Axel's eyes. Axel had deep green eyes, like Sora noticed this morning. But now he had a closer look so he could see more. Axel's eyes were gentle, sweet, nice. From what his eyes said, Axel wasn't a jerk and couldn't hurt a fly without a reason.

"It.. it wasn't a problem.." Sora muttered. People thanking Sora for stuff always made him feel uncomfortable, but not on the negative way. Sora didn't know how to react on those 'thank-you's'.

"Does it still hurt? Your head I mean?" Axel asked and looked at Sora's head.

"A bit, but I can take a lot.." Sora meant the time Demyx was his boyfriend.

"Which class do you've got now?" Axel asked him.

"History." Sora answered.

"Me too!" Axel said smiling.

"Huh.. but aren't you too old for my class..?" Sora asked surprised.

"Well, I _am _older but I'm really good at History and I really like it so I'm allowed to be in every History clas, when I've got a free hour though, and be some kind of teacher's assistant." Axel said proud.

Sora smiled.

"Wanna walk together to History?" Axel asked gently.

Sora nodded and he and the redhead went together to their History class.


End file.
